Tough Caitlyn Gellar
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Pointless Shaitlyn oneshot. Caitlyn Gellar isn't as tough as anyone thinks...she has her weaknesses just like everyone else. It's just that no one knows what-or who- excatly her weakness is...


**Hey, everyone! I don't usually like pairing Shane with any girls from the movie…Caitlyn is my favorite (pretty much the only girl I can stand) but I just can't seem to see her with any of the members of Connect 3…I've been experimenting with different Camp Rock couples lately, so this is a special story for all you "Shaitlyn" fans! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **

"You kissed me!" Shane said with a grin. Caitlyn rolled her eyes despite her blushing. She could almost _see_ his ego getting larger with each moment.

"I did not." She commented, narrowing her eyes challengingly.

"You so did." Shane laughed, "That's undeniable."

"Is that even a word?" she demanded.

"Don't try to change the subject." Shane grinned.

"I'm not." Caitlyn stated with her mouth in a tight line.

"So you don't deny it?" Shane questioned her cheerfully. Caitlyn let out a brisk sigh at the position she was in, and folded her arms across her chest.

"No."

"Hah!" Shane remarked triumphantly.

"Shut up." She ordered him, "It's not like it meant anything."

"It means you like me." He said simply.

"Oh, please, it was a peck on the lips. Nothing to get all worked up about." Caitlyn informed him with a roll of her eyes.

"A peck on the lips that was uncalled for. Completely out of the blue. Meaning you have feelings for me." Shane pointed out, still grinning to the annoyance of Caitlyn.

"It doesn't _mean _anything." She said firmly, "I just…" Caitlyn mentally kicked herself for not being able to think of an excuse it time.

"You just…" Shane motioned with his hands for her to continue, "You just…What? You just wanted to kiss me. Admit it. I was irresistible."

"That was a conceited thing to say." Caitlyn remarked flatly.

"Just wait until I tell Jason and Nate." Shane spoke up cheerfully, "They won't believe this."

"If you tell anyone," Caitlyn spoke challengingly, "I will _personally_ make sure that you receive the _worst_ pain that is possible for one being to inflict on another with a _fork_."

"That's disgusting." Shane stated flatly.

"I'm violent, what can I say?" Caitlyn remarked.

"You can say you like me." He grinned, "Since you and I both know that you do."

"You sure get excited over nothing." She said with no emotion.

"That wasn't nothing." Shane disagreed, "Oh, no, no, no. That was definitely _something_."

"That _something_ was stupid." Caitlyn hissed, "I didn't realize you'd be such a jerk about it."

"Jerk?" Shane's brow furrowed.

"So I kissed you. Big deal." Caitlyn spoke harshly, "What are you going to do? Run and tell you brothers? Friends? And you honestly think they'll care at all?"

"They'll be interested." Shane shrugged, "And I know it'll embarrass you."

"Oh, so your goal is to humiliate me?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, "Well that's good to know!"

"Caitlyn Gellar humiliated. How many people can really say that?" Shane asked her with a grin, "Not a one. Except for me. Thanks to you."

"That's just cruel." Caitlyn said in a low tone.

"Maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you put your lips on mine." Shane remarked with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe I should have." Caitlyn snapped, "It's not like I stood there contemplating what I was about to do. It just happened, okay?"

"Because you couldn't resist me." Shane added.

"Resist you?" Caitlyn frowned, "Resist you? That's a mighty high opinion of yourself, isn't it?"

"It's true though." Shane shrugged, "You proved that yourself."

"It's not _my_ fault." Caitlyn said irritated.

"Well, then, whose fault is it?" Shane asked amused, "If you aren't controlling yourself, then who is?"

"I-" Caitlyn shut her mouth and clenched her jaw.

"Well, Ms. Gellar?" Shane asked, "Who is it that pulls your puppet strings? Makes you do what you do? Whose fault is it that you kissed me?"

"Yours." She shot at him with a glare.

"Wait-what?" Shane looked ready to burst into laughter at her comment, "It's _my_ fault now? It's my fault that tough, confident, un-humiliated Caitlyn Gellar-"

"Stop making fun of me." She snapped.

"I'm not." Shane shrugged.

"What would you call it?" Caitlyn demanded.

"I call it you not taking responsibilities for your own actions!" Shane grinned, "And not admitting that you have feelings for me."

"Just drop it okay?" Caitlyn ordered him, "It was one little kiss. Meant nothing, and you'll be experiencing amazingly powerful pain if you tell anyone. I mean it."

"I can't just let this go, are you kidding?" Shane laughed, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Caitlyn glared fiercely at him, regretting her actions more and more, "I could use this to my advantage."

"So now you think you can black mail me or something?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"What? You think it wouldn't work?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No." Caitlyn shook her head.

"Oh, well, then I'll just go tell everyone since it apparently has no affect on you." Shane shrugged, and turned to leave. Caitlyn didn't move, doubting he would actually leave the room because she was sure he didn't want to tell people but hold it over her head.

Her heart rate sped up when Shane started out the door, and Caitlyn's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm and slammed the door shut in front of him. He was really going to do that to her?!

"Please, Shane," Caitlyn hated the sound of her own pleading. It wasn't like her and she hated it, "Please don't tell anyone." Shane smirked.

"Why?" he asked with fake misunderstanding, "If it isn't going to embarrass you, then what's the big deal?"

"It..." Caitlyn began, her voice dropping to a whisper, "It would embarrass me."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shane asked with a grin, knowing full well what she had just said.

"It would bother me." Caitlyn repeated in annoyance, releasing her grip on him as soon as she realized.

"So Caitlyn Gellar _can_ be humiliated." Shane commented with a grin, "And I have that power." She frowned, hating the way he was playing with her feelings. Making fun of her and enjoying her discomfort.

"If you're so low as to enjoy this…" Caitlyn shook her head as she faded off, "Then you're a real jerk." Shane's grin fell instantly and was replaced by a thoughtful frown.

"I'm just kidding around." He remarked.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Caitlyn folded her arms in front of her with a stern expression.

"Well, I was." He insisted.

"So you're not going to tell anyone?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"Well…" Shane began, and she glared at him.

"Shane, please?" she said softly, hating being the vulnerable one.

"Does keeping it a secret mean that much to you?" he sighed.

"Yes!" Caitlyn said impatiently.

"Why?" Shane surprised her by asking.

"Because…" she began but paused before going on, "Just because!"

"Because it wasn't 'nothing' like you claim?" Shane inquired, looking at her with a strong gaze that she couldn't seem to meet.

"I…"

"Because you really do have feelings for me?" Shane pressed curiously.

"I just…" Caitlyn hated that she kept fading off.

"Just admit it." He said with a shrug, "I know it's true."

"Fine! I do! I do like you! I did find you irresistible for a moment!" Caitlyn exploded, "It wasn't nothing. I've wanted to do that for so long! Are you happy now? Now you can go tell everyone and make me humiliated for life!"

Shane's expression was one of pure shock, and Caitlyn immediately felt her cheeks heat up at what all she had just said to him. She bit her tongue, annoyed by her short temper and impatience.

"Now if you'll just leave me alone I feel like going to climb under a rock and never come out to the light of day again." She whispered, shoving past him and grabbing the doorknob to leave. Shane's hand pressed against the door though, keeping her from opening it. "Let go. I think I've been embarrassed enough in the past five minutes to last me a lifetime, so leave me alone."

"Cait." Shane said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Yeah, well, you did." She snapped, waiting for him to let her leave.

"I've never seen you so vulnerable." He said quietly.

"Just shut up and let me leave." Caitlyn ordered.

"I won't tell anyone if it's that big of a deal." He stated.

"It is." She replied, biting her cheek when he put his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him.

"So I'm irresistible, huh?" Shane grinned.

"You just never stop." Caitlyn growled at his seeming to make fun of her again. Shane leaned down before she had a chance to go on, kissing her gently for a moment. She tried to push her shock away and seem unaffected, "Why'd you do that?"

"So we'd be even." He whispered, his hands pressing against her back and bringing her much closer to him.

"Don't you think you've humiliated me enough for one day?" she frowned.

"I'm not kidding around anymore." Shane stated, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long too." Caitlyn smiled shyly at him, finally starting to relax and trust him.

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." Shane nodded, kissing her cheek, "You still want to keep it a secret?"

"I don't care." She shrugged.

Shane grinned before kissing her again, and Caitlyn smiled against his lips before kissing back willingly. She had never imagined that they could actually be a couple. They were nothing like each other.

**You all should go check out the Camp Rock (originally Jonas Brother) story called ****The Red Jacket**** by ****crazybluegirl****! It's a good story and written well, and it would mean a lot to her if at least **_**one**_** of you would review!!! Thank you!**


End file.
